


Yoga

by DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor



Series: Adventures of Les Amis [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor/pseuds/DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor





	Yoga

Enjolras followed Jehan into the rec center, a spare purple yoga mat under his arm and his bag around his shoulders. “I still don’t understand why I’m here.” He grumbled thinking about the essay he had been working on.

            “Because, dear Enjolras, you are too stressed out and yoga is a perfect way to get you relaxed.”

            “I am not stressed out.”

            “Yes you are. You’re such a perfectionist that you stress yourself to the point of a breakdown.” Jehan nudged the blonde gently in the ribs.

            “I’m not a perfectionist. I just like everything done exactly how I want it. Look, anyway, I’m not flexible. I’ll suck at it.”

            “It’ll come with time, and you’ll love this teacher.” Jehan smiled and his cheeks turned pink.

            Enjolras sighed, “Did you have an ulterior motive for bringing me here?”

            “The yoga instructor is so cute. You’d work so well with him.”

            Enjolras groaned and turned around, “Jehan-“

            “Please! Just...please. For me, Enjolras.”

            Enjolras sighed and turned around. “Fine.”

            They walked into the classroom and laid their mats out next to each other towards the back of the room. Jehan was starting to stretch as Enjolras sat cross-legged on his mat. Eventually the rest of the class filed in and Jehan sat down. The door to the room shut and Enjolras caught Jehan’s smile and he looked at the teacher and a smile tugged at his lips.

            The teacher was tall with curly black hair and beautiful green eyes. He was wearing a grey V-neck and black gym shorts. His legs were muscular and Enjolras checked his ass out as he made his way to the front of the class.

            “Good evening. Let’s get started.” He said unrolling his mat. His voice was calm.

            He named a position that Enjolras didn’t understand, he watched the class get into said position with ease. Enjolras tried to match Jehan but he fell on his ass. He stood up and tried again, only to totter and fall. Jehan stifled a giggle as he watched Enjolras try.

            The next position was easier, as they stretched, the teacher made his rounds. He stopped next to Enjolras, “Alright, it’s looking good, I just need to adjust a few things.” His voice was next to Enjolras’ ear. Enjolras’ breath hitched as the teacher touched his chest and gently pushed up. “Your back should be flat.” He said. Enjolras was praying that he wouldn’t get hard as the teacher put his hand on his hip and gently pushed back, “Hips back more.” The teacher adjusted his leg and gently tapped Enjolras’ ass. “You’re good now.”

            Enjolras was as red as his T-shirt and Jehan was as happy as a Comic Con attendee. At the end of class, Enjolras and Jehan rolled up their mats. “Hey, I just wanted to apologize about touching your ass. It was a bit inappropriate.” The teacher said rubbing the back of his neck. The class had cleared and it was just the three of them.

            Enjolras smiled, “It’s fine. I’m Enjolras.”

            “Grantaire.”

            Enjolras turned around, started for the door and then turned around. He pulled a piece of paper and pen from his bag and wrote his number down and handed it to Grantaire.

            “What’s this?” He asked.

            “My number. I liked your class today, and I’d be interested in taking some private yoga lessons from you.” Enjolras said.

            Grantaire’s face turned red and he opened his mouth to reply, “Yeah-sure.” His voice squeaked.           

            Enjolras smiled, “Let me know.”

            “Enjolras, you sly dog.” Jehan said as they walked out of the classroom leaving Grantaire alone to run over what just happened. 

 


End file.
